Fell's Church (novels)
Fell's Church is a picturesque town located in the southern area of Virginia. Fell's Church is the hometown of the characters in the series, Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt, Caroline and Tyler, who were born and raised here. It is crossed by several lines of energy, in which the power flows, which attracts unconsciously supernatural creatures: the same Honoria Fell was a witch, and the Smallwoods are werewolves. These energy lines originate from the bloodshed that occurred during the American Civil War. History Fell's Church was founded in November 30, 1492 (retconned later during the American Civil War) by Honoria Fell and her husband Thomas Fell, despite a branch of the Smallwood family is already present in the area near Drowning Creek. Discovered the hazardous nature of Jacob Smallwood, who become a werewolf after an attack of one of them, the Fells kill him; but the werewolf gene remain dormant in his descendant. The city is the scene of the fighting of the American Civil War, almost all the soldiers who fought were killed, and their graves are around the city forest and in the old cemetery. The spirits of those same soldiers, helping Elena to banish Klaus at the end of Dark Reunion. With the end of the conflict, the old cemetery behind Wickery Bridge, the church of Fell and buildings destroyed by the fighting are abandoned and rebuilt. Half of the Gilbert home on Maple Street, dating from before 1861, which was razed by fire (only two rooms survived), is rebuilt from the great-great grandfather of Elena: since the new wing can be considered a separate building, in The Struggle, Damon can not access the room of Elena, located in the old area, despite being invited to enter the new one. With the arrival of Shinichi and Misao, the city lives another dark period: the control exercised by malach on girls and children forces them to build bombs and set fire to houses, as well as physical injury to themselves, leading to emergency admissions in special specialist for the worst cases. Thanks to the Supreme Judges of The Celestial Court of the Underworld, all the events following the arrival of Klaus and the earlier death of Elena are canceled and the city returned to normality, not only bombed buildings return intact, but even the dead caused by the arrival of the Salvatore brothers (Professor Tanner, Sue Carson, Vickie Bennett, among others) are resurrected. Characteristics Geography Fell's Church is located in Virginia, in Boone County. During the series, are named some neighboring cities: the nearest are Roanoke and Dyer (half an hour's drive), followed by Charlottesville, Leesburg and the fictional towns of Herron / Heron, Ridgemont and Clydesdale. Two hours away there is the Dalcrest College. ---- City Planning Fell's Church is bordered along the western perimeter from the "Drowning Creek" ("Wickery Creek" in The Hunters), from the thick woods at the "Old Wood" and some hills. The hill immediately behind "Wickery Bridge", a pedestrian bridge built of wood on Drowning Creek in the early XX century for the crossing of the carts, separates the new cemetery (where are buried the parents of Elena) from the old one, dating back to the Civil War, instead of east. On top of the hill are the ruins of the church and the crypt of Honoria Fell. A new bridge, built north of the cemetery, is the only one accessible to vehicles traveling through the Old Creek Road, which runs from north to south, parallel to the Drowning Creek (located west) and the woods (east). Near the cemetery also runs the road 23. The boarding house of Mrs. Flowers, where Stefan lives, is located to the east of the cemetery and the river, and is surrounded by pastures and fields fenced. The Francher Estate, where Katherine throws Stefan in the well during The Struggle, and where is place the last battle with Klaus, has been abandoned for over a century and is located in the bush east of the "Old Creek Road". The city is built mostly in the east. It is crossed by a highway that allows the entry and exit from the city center. In the vicinity of Fell's Church can be found "Warm Springs" ("Hot Springs" in The Hunters), used popular place for picnics, and the "Wickery Lake". The city districts are distinguished by different architectural styles. "Maple Street", where Elena lives, is formed by a row of impressive Victorian-style homes of the middle-late XIX century. Caroline's house in "Sunflower Street" is in the Queen Anne style, dating from the late XIX century. The district of Matt, located two streets away from high school, is a series of simple wooden houses. Meredih live in a colonial house with veranda. The Smallwood house, is a villa in the south, in the woods. ---- Government and Community The head of city government is the Mayor Dawley, although the level of its influence is difficult to estimate. After the murder of Professor Tanner, Brian Newcastle, high school principal of Robert E. Lee High School and Dr. Feinberg (the coroner), Alaric K. Saltzman is called in town to investigate the act. Other people involved in the fight against vampires are Mr. Smallwood (Tyler's father), Mr. Forbes (Caroline's father) and Mr. Bennett (Vickie's father). In town there is an elementary school, whose name is unknown. The High School Robert E. Lee High School (by General Robert Edward Lee) is located on Lee Street and its staff includes Brian Newcastle (Principal), Mrs. Clarke (admissions office secretary), Ms. Halpern (trigonometry), Mrs. Endicott (biology), Mr. Lyman (football coach), Mr. Shelby (janitor), Mr. Breyer (part-time librarian), Miss Kemp (librarian) and the late Mr. Tanner (European history), later replaced for a short time by Alaric. The school's official colors are red and black and its mascot is the wildcat. The school newspaper is the Wildcat Weekly. Around the high scholl revolve some of the most important social events of the community, such as the Autumn Dance and Winter Grand Ball, in addition to the Haunted House fundraiser, organized every year at Halloween. Other meeting places are the numerous eateries: the local cafe, popular with students, the expensive French restaurant Chez Louis, fast food and Hokey-Pokey Happytown Grill. In addition to the ruined church of the Fell's, in the town is also located a Protestant church, run by Reverend Bethea, where the memorial is celebrated in honor of Elena, after her death at the hands of Katherine. Fell's Church is home to a veterinary clinic and a medical clinic, directed by Dr. Lowen, which works as a nurse, Mary McCullough, Bonnie's sister. The nearest hospital is to Roanoke. The city medical examiner Dr. Feinberg, the sheriff is Mr. Mossberg, while the town librarian is Mrs. Grimesby, who also plays the role of guardian of historical artifacts. In Fell's Church there is also a train station. The daily newspaper in Fell's Church is the Ridgemont Times. Figure famous linked to the city isto M. C. Marsh, a poet born in the XIX century. ---- Founders' Day The festivities for the day which marks the founding of the city (November 30) are held each year. Three high school students of the last year, are chosen to represent the "Spirit of Fell's Church", "Spirit of Loyalty' and "Spirit of Independence". The celebration begins with a parade in costumes of the nineteenth century, continuing with a big lunch and the award of scholarships and awards for sporting achievements and community service to the community. All this is overseen by the mayor. The primary school students staged a reconstruction of the foundation of Fell's Church during the Civil War, while the three Spirits closed the festivities by reading a selection of songs of the one poet born in Fell's Church, M. C. Marsh. See also Category:Locations Category:Cities